xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Neville Longbottom
Professor Neville Longbottom (b. 30 July, 198012) was a pure-blood wizard, the only child and son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. His parents were well-respected Aurors and members of the original Order of the Phoenix. About sixteen months after Neville's birth, his parents were tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse. They were placed in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Throughout his school years, Neville was mostly a shy, clumsy, introverted boy who was constantly being told by his grandmother that he was not good enough or living up to his parents' accomplishments. However, in his later years, he showed that he possessed great courage and perseverance: he became an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. He would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996), the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). During the Battle of Hogwarts, having refused Voldemort's invitation to join the Death Eaters, he destroyed the seventh and final Horcrux when he beheaded the snake Nagini. He also co-led the D.A. during his final year in opposition to the Death Eater professors. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Neville briefly served as an Auror before becoming Hogwarts' professor of Herbology and marrying Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Magical abilities and skills : "Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology." : —Neville's talent in Herbologysrc : Neville was not an academically strong student in his early years, often requiring Hermione's help in class and with school-work. However, as confirmed by McGonagall,57 part of this was likely caused by his use of another's wand, poor self-esteem, and anxiety caused by the incessant bullying from many of his peers and Snape due to his forgetful nature and clumsiness. When he found both courage and self-confidence in his later years, Neville's magical skills as a wizard grew to where he could effectively assume the role of leadership in Harry's absence, and he was deemed worthy of wielding the Sword of Gryffindor. He also proved to be a powerful wizard in his own right, given how he participated and even survived numerous battles of the Second Wizarding War. * Herbology: As confirmed by Professor Sprout, who taught Herbology at Hogwarts, Neville was particularly gifted at Herbology. In his first year, Neville's Herbology score was so good that it even compensated for his abysmal Potions grade, and he was the fastest worker in class: in 1996, he was the first to extract a pod from a Snargaluff plant.58 He later scored an "Outstanding" on his O.W.L. exam,59and worked as the Hogwarts Professor of this subject himself after the Second Wizarding War. Neville's skills in herbology would later serve him well in his brief career as an auror. He would improve his already considerable skills in the field to the extent that he was eventually hired on as the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, succeeding his mentor, Pomona Sprout. : "He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving" : —Harry Potter about Neville regarding the D.A.src : * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Once properly motivated and more confident, Neville proved to be proficient in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He achieved an "Exceeds Expectations" on his O.W.L. exam, which allowed him to advance to N.E.W.T.-level.59 Neville's talent with defensive spells and counter-jinxes was also proven in the Second Wizarding War, as well as his post-bellum work as an Auror. * Duelling: Neville proved to be a surprisingly skilful and competent duellist right from the start after gaining the required confidence and motivation: he survived the Battle of the Department of Mysteries without any serious injuries, and was notably the last person — apart from Harry — standing until the Order of the Phoenix arrived to rescue them. He later fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and again emerged relatively unscathed. While he was prone to getting bullied in his earlier years, he nevertheless showed a willingness to fight right from his early childhood when he singlehandedly fought Crabbe and Goyle physically at a Quidditch match during his first year despite getting injured in the process. In the final Battle of Hogwarts, he singlehandedly duelled Scabior and a large group of Snatchers until the bridge they were on was destroyed (taking the Snatchers' lives with it).60 He also defeated Fenrir Greyback along with Ron, and was one of the survivors. It was also highly likely that, due to his hands-on experience from serving as Auror, his skills in martial magic later increased considerably. * Charms: Neville proved to be talented in Charms, earning an "Exceeds Expectations" for the subject on his O.W.L. exam.59 Apart from Hermione, he mastered the Shield Charm more quickly than anyone in Dumbledore's Army,61 and could effectively perform simpler Charms such as the Locking Spell57 and the Banishing Charm (though his aim was not very good in this). He could also produce a non-corporeal Patronus, which was a very advanced piece of magic as well as proof of superior magical ability. * Transfiguration: Though not excellent at Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall stated that Neville's work only lacked confidence. With that said, Neville managed to score an "Acceptable", but he was unable to continue into the N.E.W.T.-level.59 However, it was likely that his skills in the subject improved to some extent after his serving as an Auror, given how Transfiguration is commonly used in the job, and therefore he would have had more experience in using it. * Leadership skills: During the 1997-1998 school year, Neville co-led Dumbledore's Army along side Ginny and Luna. His leadership proved to be so efficient that the Death Eaters were forced to resort to attempting to control him through his grandmother, and he was forced to go into hiding. Neville's leadership skills would later aid him in his career as the Herbology professor at Hogwarts in his later life. * Charisma: Though not a trait that Neville possessed to any extent when first entering Hogwarts, his latent talent in this field would come to light during the war. His students in herbology would later on describe him as "cool," due to his history as a leader of Dumbledore's army and as an auror. Objects * First wand: Neville's first wand was inherited from his father (Frank Longbottom). Its length, wood, and core material are unknown. * Second wand: Neville's second wand was 13" long, made of cherry wood, and had a unicorn hair core. This wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander sometime in or before 1996. * Bedroom: Neville's bedroom was located in Augusta Longbottom's house. Augusta once joked that he had been given enough sweet wrappers by his mother to paper his bedroom. * Trevor: Trevor was Neville's pet toad. He was given to Neville by his Great-Uncle Algie upon Neville's gaining admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Veterans Category:Transfiguration Category:Telekinesis Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:British Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Late Bloomer Category:Wand Magic Category:Chosen Ones Category:Resistance Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Male